A Fighting Hand
by SarAmethyst
Summary: When Aquamarine is found by Rose in the kindergarten, it turns her world upside down. She becomes part of the Crystal Gems, becoming one of the most powerful gems they have. This certain gem has the ability to control hydrogen and oxygen atoms, but is it too much power for her to handle? This story has mine and mis amigas OC, so deal with it. Please favorite and write reviews!
1. Emerge from Kindergarten

Emerge From Kindergarten

I look out from the dirty hole. Deserted. Nothing to be heard or seen. Nothing.

 _Nothing._

I slowly creeped out. So careful. I poked my head outside. I breathed in the sweet air. The air of freedom. The sweet air of the earth kindergarten. I step outside. My hole was close to the ground, so reaching it was easy. I took a look at myself, and touched the gem that was buried in the right side of my neck.

 _Aquamarine._

Such a sweet name, has quite a bit of ring to it. I crinkled my nose to it. The clothing I had on was great for movement. I had a light blue crop top with darker lines going through diagonally, and light blue skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. I also had dark blue gloves from the crook of my elbow to my wrist and extending to my index finger. I had very light blue skin, very pretty if I do say so myself, and chest length straight hair colored teal blue. My gemstone was very shiny, as it was reflecting what little sun shone through the foggy sky onto the walls of the Kindergarten.

A crack of a twig was heard on the other side of the Kindergarten which sent me scrambling to hide behind a nearby boulder. Breathing heavily, even though gems don't need to breathe. I heard foot steps, but there was something weird about them, they seemed graceful. Swift footsteps. I heard some kindergarten manager's footsteps before I mustered the courage to climb out of my hole, and they were nothing like this. They didn't sound anything like this.

A big bang was heard near by, almost like a cannon. Why would there be cannons in the Kindergarten, what did the rebels want here? I then felt being lifted off the ground with powerful hands.

"What should we do with this one? She is just a defect. Look at her, she's tiny." the gem in front of me said.

The other gem looked at the trembling blue runt in front of her. She took about thirty seconds to look at her, to see all the imperfections of the tiny gem in front of her. As if she was thinking about what to do with her.

"Shatter her. She will provide nothing to our army, even if her kind is very powerful, not to mention rare. Not every day do you see a gem with an incredible amount of power like Aquamarines do, with even more power than Lapis gems, and we only have one Lapis. But this Aquamarine is defective. She is supposed to be twice her size, she just simply stayed in the ground longer than she should have." The other gem said.

The first gem then pulled out a scary looking mace from her gem and pulled it above her head, ready to swing down. Ready to end my life. I didn't want to die, so I closed my eyes, looked away and waited for the crash. But nothing happened.

The next thing I saw was a pink sword in the chest of the gem, and a big puff of clouds it seemed like. The gemstone laid on the ground, and the next thing I know, it is in a pink bubble, disappearing to who knows where.

"Hello sweetheart."

 _Gasp._ I curled up into a ball trying to block this all out. It was so scary that I was trembling. I never usually do that. Who is she? She was huge, larger than anyone I've ever seen, or it might be just her big hair.

"It's alright sweetie, I promise not to hurt you."

I slowly uncurl and apprehensive look at the gem standing before me. She was so pretty. She had huge pink hair shaped into ringlets and a beautiful dress not meant to be in a place of filth and dirt. I noticed something though. She had a star cut-out on her stomach, revealing her beautiful pink gem. Why a star? I have a diamond, so why isn't she?

"What's your name?" she said with the kindest voice.

"A-A-Aquamarine." I stuttered, obviously showing the fear I had. I mean come on, a giant women, small body, get the gist here.

"Hello Aquamarine. I'm Rose. Rose Quartz. Can I call you Mari?" Rose said.

"Yeah, sure."

Rose. I heard of her before. The managers had mentioned her, but never mentioned nice things about her. Always on how she was fighting Homeworld for the Earth, to stop the process of the Kindergarten. How she was a traitor, once with huge status, and now with none. She's really nice though, is she really what they think of her?

"It's alright, they won't hurt you anymore. They really need to see the beauty in everything, the Earth, and in you." she said.

She saved me. Well that's a first. There is a first for everything, right?

"Who were they?" I asked

"Generals for the Homeworld army." she told me honestly. "They were looking for newly emerged gems like you. One's to join their army against me."

So she was part of the traitor group that I heard about. But thought that the rebels were mean, even more mean than the managers here. My head fumbled around something to say to the person who could also end my life in a flash.

"They were mean." I finally said.

"That's ok, because they aren't going to be mean to you or anyone else. Do you want to come with me? I promise nobody is going to be mean to you." she said with a smile on her face.

 _She didn't kill me?_ I thought I was defective, and nobody want's a defective gem, the managers certainly didn't want me because they left me alone, not even bothering to check on me, and the generals wanted to kill me, and she wants to keep me? This is really weird, but I do need a place to stay out of danger, so I obligated to join them. To join the rebels. To join the fight.

"Promise?"

"Promise." she said.

She held an outstretched hand. I took it, and she helped me up to my feet. I wobbled a bit, probably because I haven't really walked since I came out, so she picked me up and put me in her arms. Well, so much for being a rebel warrior. It felt so comforting though, like being in my hole, except one hundred times better. How can this be so?

Rose then jumped into the air, so high that I literally almost squeezed the life out of her arm. In a matter of seconds we managed to land by a warp pad in the center of the kindergarten. I want to learn to jump that high, well, I can, I just would probably fall and faceplant into a tree or something. Seems like something I would do. Anyway, she stepped onto the pad that was glowing a blue hue, and we were in a cylinder of light beaming us somewhere, I just don't know where. The light finally stopped and we were in a cave of some sort. There was a door behind us, with a star in the middle and five gems placed at the edges of the star. Cool.

"Welcome to the Crystal Temple little Mari." Rose said.


	2. The Crystal Gems

The Crystal Gems

"Who the heck is she?" The white lady said, almost screaming.

"Calm down Pearl. This is Aquamarine, but I call her Mari. I found her at the kindergarten." Rose explained.

"What! You found her at the Kindergarten!? How do you know she isn't evil? We are in the middle of a war anyway!" Pearl said.

"It's alright Pearl, she is just fine. She has no thought on who is the bad guy and who is the good guy, so that doesn't make her a bad gem." Rose said assuringly.

"But that doesn't make her good either!" Pearl argued.

I was scared during their argument. I wanted to stay with Rose, but Pearl seemed really mean, either that or she was being overprotective of Rose, which is fine, just really scary when you never seen stuff like this before, heck, you weren't even alive to see any other arguments.

"Pearl, I have never hurt anyone in my life, except maybe the time where I left a rock on the floor and a manager tripped on it and face planted in mud, but that's it." I said, worrying what she might say back.

"That's not the problem, it is who you might become." Pearl replied.

"Enough Pearl, I don't see anything bad happening to her or our team." a lady with really big square afro hair and sunglasses said, suddenly appearing out of the mysterious magical door behind us.

Pearl shut up when she said that. I would too, I mean, another big lady, very intimidating stoic voice, and the straight face she had, even with her shiny glasses.

"I was just roaming through the kindergarten to see if there were any abandoned gems, and then I see this little cutie being attacked by some of Homeworld's generals, so I stepped in to help her. I could never leave a gem behind, let alone watch them shatter, I just had to." Rose explained. She then leaned over to me and said, "That's Garnet by the way."

"That would make a lot of sense. And hello." Garnet said, of course very stoically.

"All right, if it would make our army better, and help us win the war, I suppose I could work with her." Pearl said.

"Aww, thank you Pearl. It means a lot to me that you are willing to work with Mari. It really does." Rose said to Pearl.

Pearl blushed a light blue color, "You're welcome."

We then heard a boom close by, like something was exploding.

"The village! Homeworld found it!" Rose said with a look of pure worry on her face.

All four of us then ran down to the nearby village, which was close to the temple only to come across a horrific sight. Gems were pulling out their weapons and beating the humans to the point of death. Humans everywhere scrambling for their lives. The Crystal Gems rushed down, Garnet materializing two massive gauntlets, Pearl a swirly spear, and Rose a shield. I wonder if I can bring my weapon out. I never tried before, I never had a reason to, except the time with the generals, but I was too scared and not thinking straight. I reached for my gem and focused. Focused on my weapon. I slowly pull out a battle axe made of hard ice and a golden handle.

"Woah! Cool!" I exclaimed.

I ran down to the village when I saw a woman and her child being chased by a medium sized gem orange of color and had brown pecks on her skin. She carried a really big scythe, almost big enough to be the size of herself. She was catching up to the woman and the child when I start sprinting towards them, using my strength to jump up and land in front of the gem but behind the humans. I then use my axe to make a big swing at her chest, where she blocked it using the handle of her scythe, but I swung around in a circle, catching her off guard and digging my axe into her lower back, where she looked at me and poofed. Her gemstone lying on the ground where I picked it up and focused on making a bubble around it, and to my surprise, it worked! I had a turquoise colored bubble around the orange gem and then I tapped on the bubble to teleport it to the temple. Wow, I've been alive for about a month and I can do all this stuff. Cool!

I then looked at the woman protecting her child my shielding his body with her body. She then looked up at me, and I had an outstretched hand, just like what Rose did to me back at the kindergarten. She looked at me, confused on what just happened and then taking my hand, where I helped her off the ground.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem, you just yell for me if you see any other gems chasing you, and I'll be there in a flash." I said to her.

"Alright. I will."

"Now get out of here. I will find you once we drive them out of the city."

The woman the looked at me, then picking up her child and running out of the village. I finally found the other gems on the other side of the village, each battling their own gem, so I decided to go out and find my own. I eventually by running around, found a gem who was trying to punch a young boy in the stomach. I quickly ran up to her, politely tap her shoulder, and got her look turn around at me. Once her head was turned around, I took the mightiest punch I could muster at her face, which caused her to let go of the boy and fly to the house, where she nearly took out a wall.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. Humans. It isn't nice." I said, looking at her dead in the eyes.

I then walk up to her, axe in hand, swung at her, and poofed her. I bubbled her and sent her to the temple, then I looked around to find Rose and the others stand there.

"Nice one Mari." Rose said.

"I didn't want to hurt her, but she was hurting a boy, I think he needs help though. He got a really bad beating." I said.

Rose walked over to the boy who was now hunched over in a fetal position, clutching the area where he was punched. I could tell there was internal bleeding, because he started to cough up a red sticky substance. She then crouched down to him, and cried on him. What? What is she doing? I was so confused. Garnet obviously sensed this somehow and leaned over to me.

"Rose has healing tears." Garnet said simply.

"Oh." I replied.

That would make total sense. It would be kind of awkward to cry on someone, expecting something to happen. Suddenly, the boy stood up and thanked Rose.

"You're welcome sweet human, now go to your parents." Rose said to the boy.

The boy then ran to his parents who were waiting down the gravel road, and they embraced. How sweet. But, what are parents? I never had some. Must be a human thing. Man, those things are weird.

We started to head back to the temple, and I realize, well. The fun's over. Now what do I do?


	3. Atoms, Types, and Typos

Atoms, Types, and Typos

Sitting on the beach, looking out at the glistening ocean, I always had a thought in the back of my head. Defective. They called me defective. I'm not! I was able to bring out my weapon from my gem, bubble, jump, and run really fast. Defective they called me. I don't see it. Yes, I am short, but is that really the reason they called me that? Rose doesn't think I am. I felt the anger as is boils up inside me, when I noticed the air around me was getting really warm. Ok, now it is getting really hot. What is going on? I noticed the sand underneath me turned into glass. Well, I can control heat with my emotions. What else can I do. The generals said I was just like Lapis gems, and I know that they have hydrokinesis, the ability to control water. I focused real hard at the ocean in front of me, trying to make it move. I focused on what I wanted, a little ball of water to come right in front of me.

Suddenly, a little splotch of water rose out of the ocean and floated its way towards me.

"Woohoo!" I exclaimed.

I tried to think on what else I can do, and I little thought came to my head. Water is made out of Hydrogen and Oxygen atoms. This planet was rich full of this stuff. Next I tried to focus on the air around me, to try and swirl the sand around in a mini cyclone. Slowly, the wind picked up around me and went down towards the sand, and picked it up to make a little cycline the size of my self.

I hear something behind me, so I dropped the wind, causing the cyclone to return to the ground as sand, and I look around behind me. I didn't forget about the water sphere though, so I also sent that back to the ocean.

Standing there was the entire team. Literally, the soldiers and all, gawking at what I can do. Someone on their team that can control Hydrogen and Oxygen atoms, on EARTH. They were definitely going to win the war now. Rose finally steps in front of the entire army, clapping the loudest, where the army quickly followed. Garnet, who somehow got her hands on two frying pans, clanged those two together, man you can hear it from miles away. I let out a smile filled with pride, and Rose leaned down to give me the biggest hug I have ever experienced in my life. It felt awkward when you have never received a hug before, but at least you understood that it was an act of compassion, in human terms. Boy, did she sure smell nice.

Pearl was next to talk to me, saying stuff on how we need to train to control my big power, and that I have much more power to come. Man Pearl, take a chill pill, I just discovered my power literally five minutes ago. But even with that, I gave her the human "hug" and whispered thanks to her, and that I can't wait to start training with her. The soldiers decided it was enough celebrating and went back to their posts, and some jumped away to nearby villages, where they stand guard over the human to protect them from invasions.

I went back up to the temple with Garnet, Pearl, and Rose, where they went to their respected rooms except Rose. She walked over to the warp pad, and turned around to face me.

"I'm going to the kindergarten to find any other gems, tell Pearl and Garnet where I went, I'm sure they'll understand." Rose said to me.

"Let me go with you Rose, I can lead you around the kindergarten, I know the place like the back of my hand. Plus, I know, kind of, how to defend myself if anyone stands in the way." I said.

"Alright, but you have to stay close by me, I can't bear to see you in Homeworld's hands again." Rose said.

There was a bright blue hue coming from the warp pad, and we warped away, where we soon ended up at the kindergarten. The dark, cool place brought back some really bad memories. But I pushed those thoughts aside and started to ascend to the kindergarten floor. We jumped from the warp pad and landed with a thud on the floor. I started to pull out my axe from my gem, where Rose told me to put it away.

"You might scare little ones away with that Mari, and we want to lure them, not scare them." she said.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied back. Geez, that sounded formal.

"You don't have to address me as that. I'm family, not your supreme commander."

Darn it. Ugh. Reputation ruined.

I saw a movement in a nearby hole, and decided to check it out. I called Rose over and then looked back into the hole. I found a very small gem, a little smaller than me, but not that much.

"It's alright, I promise not to hurt you." I said to the little gem.

She still was a bit skeptical of me, but when Rose came down to her level, her pink aroma somehow soothed her. Rose seemed to have convinced her to leave the hole, while I was standing back a couple feet on guard for any Homeworld gems that might still be lingering around here. I could see her full body features now. She was a Amethyst gem, a warrior gem, but she was small, not like the ones I saw coming out. They were huge and broad shouldered and at least twice her height. But I didn't care. At least I'm not the smallest on the army anymore. She had a really cute tone to her face, and she literally looked like a toddler, but way stronger. She had her gem on her chest and her hair shorter than mine.

"What's your name?" Rose asked the Amethyst. She obviously knew what she was, but wanted to be friendly with the new gem.

"Amethyst" she said the cutest, quietest voice. I was about to explode from cuteness.

"I'm Rose, and that over there is Mari." Rose said.

I wave a little wave and a big smile. She gave a tiny wave back.

"Do you want to come home with us?" Rose asked. The same question she asked me. I started to wonder if she only came to the kindergarten to round up gems who were left behind.

"Sure. I'm up for whatever." she said. Alright, so we got a "cool kid" gem. Liven up the party a bit.

I picked up Amethyst. God she was light. We walked back to the warp pad, which was on the same side of the kindergarten and it activated to warp us back to the crystal temple. There we were greeted by Pearl.

"Rose! We won! Homeworld retreated! We have Earth now!"


	4. Greg the Human

Greg the Human

It has been a couple thousand years since we won the war against the mighty Homeworld. Boy, has human-kind evolved. They now have these things called cars that they use to transport, and their style of clothing literally changed every decade. They can't seem to make up their minds. I think, last time I checked it was the year 2000. Apparently rock music is dying down. Thank god. The "concerts" they held here were so loud, I could hear them when I was miles underwater. Yes, I like to go underwater and swim around, looking at all the wildlife in the ocean. I don't have to breathe, so I would sometimes be down there for days at a time, usually when I had conflicting emotions towards the gems, and I didn't want to get them hurt. I found out during these couple thousand years that I literally can control fire, air, water, control heat, and use my gem energy to make a deadly weapon energy sphere emitting from my axe, almost like a gun. Yeah. It's also a gun.

Everything was fine until Rose went to that concert. A concert that nobody went to. She felt so bad for him that she ended up showing up, to make the human feel better about himself. Humans. They expect everything to be perfect, well wake up sunshine, it's not. They expect to have a crowd when the get nothing. At least in this situation Rose was there, who is literally so full of compassion that she would heal a fly with her tears if someone stepped on it. There are trillions of other flies in the world, man she is weird. But the good weird! She is really nice. She went to the concert and he followed her to the fence we built around the temple. I was by the shore when Amethyst, who was keeping watch, squaked and flew in the temple. I didn't know what that was about, until I turned around. I saw a human man climbing over the fence. Ugh, Amethyst! You lured him into the temple. Great. It's dangerous for humans to be around the temple.

I walked up to the man who was running to the temple and stopped him in his tracks.

"Here to see someone?" I asked him.

"Yeah actually," he said looking down at me. I hate being short in these situations. "I'm looking for a tall lady, you know, with the pink hair?"

"You see she was talking about Ro-" Amethyst started to say, but Pearl cut her off by placing her hand in front of her mouth.

Suddenly Garnet warped into the temple, holding two bubbled gems in both her hands where she quickly noticed us and sent them back to the temple.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Mari, you're with a human." she said.

"He followed me over the fence." Amethyst said, obviously not realizing what the severity of the situation was.

Pearl leaned over to Garnet and said, "I don't know how to make him go away."

"I'll just throw him back over the fence." Garnet said, with a very stoic voice, as usual.

I was just watching all of this. I didn't know what to say, I mean, this has never happened before. Humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says. We wouldn't have to deal with this if they just followed instructions like they should.

"Excellent idea, humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says." Pearl said.

Irony overload. I thought those same exact words.

"Wait, hey! Put me down!" the human exclaimed while Garnet held him over her head as if he were a five pound weight. Man she is strong.

"Wait! Stop!" Rose said, appearing out of nowhere. "Mr. Universe?"

"It's you!" he said softly. Garnet dropped him and the look of pure embarrassment spread across the half of face she showed. Um. That's new.

Rose softly jumped up and landed gracefully, as usually, in front of the human half the size of her. Granted she is a big women even in gem standards, I mean, seven foot two is tall. Garnet is seven foot, but I count her out because she is a fusion, not in a bad way, I'm proud of their relationship. The rare occurrences that she talks to me, one time she mentioned Ruby and Sapphire. They are so cute together. Anyway, Rose helped this "Mr. Universe" of the ground and they started staring at each other for a couple seconds before Pearl interrupted their little staring contest.

"Wait, you know this human?" Pearl said.

"He had a concert on the beach, and I just couldn't help myself." Rose said.

Yep. Sounds like Rose. This is Rose everybody, give her a round of applause.

They talked a bit more, and I just quietly walked into the ocean. Just, no chill, walk into the ocean. I shapeshifted into a mermaid, because why not, and went to my little trench I dug a couple decades back. It's a good thinking spot for me. I thought about the human and Rose. What if they fall in love. What happens then? Is she going to leave us, no, she couldn't, even if she tried. Humans have such a shorter lifespan than us, is she really going to go through the burden of watching him grow old and die right in front of her, while she lives on to probably find another human and fall in love. The cycle will just go on and on and on. I can't bear to stand her crying all the time because all of her lovers die. Geez, I could never do that.

Anger, Grief, Sadness, all these emotions bubbled up inside me. I need to calm down. Now. If I don't, I might heat up the entire ocean into steam, heck, I'm already doing it right now. Bubbles of heat rise from me, and I tried to take deep breaths, but I also remembered that I am underwater. I shapeshifted back into my normal form and started to swim back up to the beach. Usually when I get this frustrated, one of the team members would come to help calm me down, but I didn't see anyone there. Instead I saw the same stupid human right by the crystal temple door, singing some sort of rock song. Wow, this kid has some determination. Suddenly, I saw Rose's door open and she stood in front of the human and they talked for a little bit, until I saw her starry-eyed. Oh great. Another human lover. I know that face from a mile away. And it has happened before. A couple times actually. There was something special about this one though.

He finally went back to his van, which he had crashed into the fence. Man, it took hours to put that fence up with what little money we had. Ruined. I'll make a mental note to fix it later, but it sounds like Pearl would do that sort of thing, so I will leave it to her.

Rose finally noticed me, coming out of the ocean, and she knew what my face meant. I need help to calm down. Now. She rushed over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I was so worried that she might burn herself. Can gems get burns? I don't care.

"Shh…" she said. "Calm down sweetheart. Take deep breaths."

"I….. Can't…." I stuttered, trying to take in the air, but I couldn't. I would describe it as a human having an asthma attack, but ten times worse.

She kept stroking my shoulder, giving me a hug in between. She didn't complain of burns, so I assumed that she was ok. God I was scared. I tried a breathing technique that Garnet told me about, so I tried that. I breathed in, held it, and breathed out. It felt a little better. It was so much better when Rose was there. She does the best of calming me down than all the others. She seemed to know how to calm me down, like she has techniques. She was the best thing that happened to me.

What I didn't know was that the human was staring at the entire time. Uh, talk about rude. I'm really dangerous to be around when I'm mad, why didn't Rose shoo him away.

"What are you doing here?" I almost yelled, with a very dangerous sounding voice.

He walked backwards from me, hands in a protective position. Good, he should be scared of me.

"N-n-nothing. I-I-I just n-n-needed to give R-R-Rose her t-shirt." he shakily said.

"You are fine Greg, just a situation that arose. You can give it to me when the sun rises." Rose replied. Hehe. Rose puns.

"A-alright." he said then running away to his van.

I turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose." I breathed out. "I didn't mean to scare him."

"You are alright Mari. These things happen. No worries." she said back to me.

Ok, now I felt bad. I scared a human away. I'm not usually that type of person. What happens is I make friends with humans, at least until they die, but I never fell in love with one. But I scared him away. I felt so sorry.

"Sorry." I said softly, looking at _Greg_ and stared at him until I passed out.


	5. Steven Quartz Universe

Steven Quartz Universe

Greg Universe, the human who ruined my life, at least for a little while. No other humans have even had the thought of having a child with Rose, but he did. I love everyone and everything, but he is really getting on my nerves. When Rose announced to the Crystal Gems that she was going to have a child, my holographic heart with mass ripped into shredded cheese. She told us she would give up her physical form to make this child. She also told us that she has nor ever regret this decision. I respect her decision, but really!? I know this sounds selfish, but I would rather live my own life than giving it to someone for them to live out. Plus, being a gem is great! All of my abilities were so cool to play around with, even forming people out of water and play tag with myself. To pass the time usually. Yeah, we go on missions to poof corrupted gems once in awhile, but that is the only thing that we do now that the war is done. But this Greg human, argh, he gets me good. He gets most of Rose's time, the last time I had an anger attack was when we first met Greg, and I couldn't dare to get another one because Rose is basically the only one who can truly calm me down. Yes, Pearl and Garnet help, and certainly not Amethyst, but not as much as her.

I have gotten better at controlling my powers though, not to mention the heat fluctuations that occur when something big happens. I am now able to make soldiers out of water and use them to fight corrupted monsters. That is always fun, you can sit back and kick your feet up on a rock or something while the soldiers you created destroy the corrupted monsters. I like to do what Garnet has done for a long time now, go on solo missions and use pure strength to defeat the gems. I like to go on the warp pad by myself and go solo. Except I'm actually alone. At least Garnet has literally herself to keep her company. I use my abilities to help me on missions, and it is always fun to use them. Sometime I make little water shows for myself when I'm bored, or need to distract Amethyst so I can get into her room to find some of Pearl's lost things.

Yes, I have a room in the Crystal temple, I go there all the time when I want to escape from all of this chaos. It basically looks like Pearl's room, but more upbeat. Waterfalls, rivers, lakes, you name it. I love to swim in them, and some of them lead to the other gem's rooms. I never usually have a reason to go into any of the other's rooms, but I know never to go in Garnets room. Ever. She gets so freaky mad when I do, and I was just telling her I needed help with a corrupted monster. That gem I tell you, so full of mystery.

Greg was a cool dude once you got to know him, but I am still mad at him for even proposing of having a child to Rose, now she is determined to have one for him. Don't get me wrong, it is her choice, but not the choice I would have made. Pearl is devastated, but hey, that's Pearl for you guys. Garnet remains emotionless at least on the outside, and Amethyst doesn't really understand the seriousness of the situation. She is just being her normal happy self.

They were going to name the boy "Steven". It's an ok name, sounds cute. Later in her pregnancy, Rose tried to spend as much time with us as she possibly could. She couldn't come with me underwater though, because she needed to supply oxygen for the baby, and she even needed to eat! I suppose the organic body inside her needed the nutrients, and I can understand. Food is alright, but I don't like to eat as much as Amethyst. But I eat a lot. What? Human food is good.

The day of Steven's arrival was an emotional rollercoaster for us, well, mostly Pearl, but we were all very sad when we found out it was time for her to go. Tears and hugs, even Garnet cried, from all three eyes! I knew even she had to lead the team and keep them together when Rose is gone, but she still can cry. Rose was in labor, just as a human would but she didn't feel the pain as much as humans, but I could tell still it was pretty painful. Before Steven came, she whispered some last words to us.

"I love you guys forever, and even though you can't see me, I will always be there. Be good for Steven." she said, getting a last look around then a bright light came from her and she disappeared, leaving only a small boy with her gemstone. He was so adorable with his chubby hands and feet waving around like he was shooing flies away.

Everyone was silent around the little boy. I was the first to reach over to the now crying baby. I picked him up, and put him in my arms. He was so fragile, I could literally break him in a second. As I was sweating, Garnet laid her hand on my shoulder, knowing the conflicts going through my head. Everyone crowded around me, around him. Pearl even stopped crying, because she knew that it was probably her who was making the baby cry. Garnet was the one to pull us all into a big group hug, Greg included. We all had tears streaming down our faces, and the baby Steven stopped crying for some reason. There was a glowing pink light illuminating from Steven's gemstone, from Rose. He was giggling up a storm, and I couldn't help but giggle along. Pretty soon everyone was giggling, including Garnet, who let off a small grin and a chuckle. He was really cute, I'll say that. No, he is really cute. I can tell he is just like his mother, he made a tough group of crying people laugh like nothing ever happened. I reach over to Pearl, and place him in her arms. She shakingly took him, and I had to steady her so she wouldn't tip over on the twig legs she has.

"I'm sorry." I heard Greg say. "I took her away from you guys."

"It's alright Greg. We, sorry, I kinda knew that when you first came to the temple." Garnet reassured him. Greg looked confused at her remark.

"Yeah, I guess I did see it coming, but I never knew if she would follow through on it, that she would give up her very existence to give life to another being who will not be anything like her." Greg stated.

"Oh Greg, he is very much like Rose. He made us giggle at a sad time." I said to him. He shrugged.

"I guess so." he said.

Pearl, during all of this was just staring at the baby, like she had lost something distant, yet it is right in front of her, and she refuses to believe that. It's so sad to see someone so upset, yet in such denial that she blocks out everything. She then hands the baby to me again and walks over to the temple door only for her to run inside her room.

"Uhh, is she alright?" I said, not really saying it to anybody in the room though, just a generalized question.

"She'll be alright. Just give her like a couple years. She'll be sad and be mad at you, but don't take it personally, it is just her personality." Garnet said, mostly to Greg.

"Yup. Dat's Pearl for y'all." Amethyst said, sort of scaring me because she hasn't spoken in a while. "I'm going to my room too."

"Carefull, I think the raccoon you put in there is pretty hungry. It almost ate my arm when I went to go find a lamp." I said to her.

"What! Not Coon! I hope he's ok!" she said as she opened the temple door leading to her room, and disappearing to probably find the raccoon. My stars she keeps a messy room.

"Coon?" I say, turning my head to look at Garnet.

Garnet merely shrugged.

"What now?" Greg asked.

"Life just got started. We can probably do anything we want. But for now, I think little Steven needs a diaper change." I say, cringing my nose at the foul smell emanating from him.

He looked at me and giggled.

"Ho boy." I hear Greg say.

"Ho boy indeed." I say back to him.


	6. Living With Steven

**Author's note: Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever, so leave reviews on how I do! If you have any requests on the plot just let me know and I'll try and incorporate it in the story. No shoutouts though, should only be used to publish stories. (In my opinion...)**

Living with Steven

"Come on Mari! You can't catch me!"

"Oh, you little bugger, I'm going to get you!" I say, chasing after a half naked boy across the little house on the temple.

I run up to him with no effort. It is easy with his chubby little legs. I scoop him up and carry him back up the stairs where I put on his read and yellow starred pjs. His little head poked out of the hole on top, with stars in his little milky brown eyes.

"Mari, it's my birthday tomorrow!" Steven said with his eyes twinkling.

There was a beam of light coming from the warp pad in the temple. Garnet must be home.

"Hello Steven." I hear her say. Yup, definitely Garnet.

"I'm turning four tomorrow Garnet" he said holding up four little chubby fingers.

"And so you do. The big four, soon you'll be a real big boy now." Garnet said with a grin on her face. A grin! She's in a good mood today, or is she just doing that for Steven? I guess I'll never know.

"I'm already a big boy though! I can wash my hands all by myself. You can ask Pearl, she watched me do it!" Steven said,

"I'm sure she did Steven. How about you crawl into bed and I'll go get Pearl to read to you." I says, gesturing to the now open bed. He crawled up the stairs like an animal.

"Ok!" he said giving me a thumbs up.

I walk to the temple door and open up my room, my gem glowed in the middle of the star on the door, and a blue horizontal line lit across the door, opening it and allowing me to step through. I kept a fairly clean room, not too messy, but not the way Pearl would clean it. I find the puddle in my room that lead to Pearl's room and I slipped in.

I ended up in her room, where I can see her organizing her sword collection. Typical.

"Knock knock." I say in a monotone voice, but not mimicking Garnet. That would be mean.

"Yeah Mari." Pearl says, looking away from her circle of swords.

"Can you read to Steven? It's almost time for him to go to bed. He's all showered and ready to go, you can thank me for that. Boy that kid can have energy." I said. Breathing a sigh of relief, having to go through the process of shower time is tough.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right out." Pearl said.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be in the ocean training if you need me." Boy that sounded cheesy.

Pearl and I walk out of her temple door, only to find not Garnet, because she probably went to her room, but a little boy with starred pjs. Oh great, now here goes Pearl and her speech on how it is dangerous to be near the temple.

"Steven! You know how many times I have told you not to be near the temple door, it is really dangerous. Especially near the warp pad. You could get hurt!" Pearl said in a panicked voice.

"Sorry Pearl." he said with a squeaky voice, trying to act innocent.

"It's alright, just head up to your bed." she said, walking up the stairs.

I head out the screen door of the little house and jump as high as I can, while later swan diving into the deep blue ocean. I've had practice doing this, but it still felt good to just do it, not in battle, but for fun. The ocean is basically my place to hide. It is so big and I can literally control everything around me, so if any corrupted gem decides to mess with me, I can defend myself. I like to hang out in the ocean, maybe when Steven is older I can show him around, obviously making a air bubble around him. It would be bad if I didn't do so.

I sit on the ledge of a big trench and sat down on the wet sand. I lay down and let out all of the air still left in my lungs. It bubbles up towards the surface. I decided to have a little fun with myself and start playing with the bubbles, twisting them into all sorts of things like a fish, a caterpillar, a dog, and a eel. That was just the things that I thought of at the time. Random.

I pulled out my battle axe and I summoned a doppelganger that looked exactly like me but made of moveable ice.

"Do you wish to engage in combat." it said.

"Geez, you sound a lot like Pearl. Yes, level mastery." I said, rolling my eyes and steadying my weapon towards the doppelganger.

"Level mastery set. Let the duel commence!" it said.

I wait for the ganger to charge towards me with it's newly materialized sword. I counter attack by blocking its strike. We battled for a good thirty minutes, as I come up with new strategies to beat it, and as I progressed, it only became weaker. Soon with a strike to her arm, I was able to swing around my axe and cut it in half. It glitched and and stood up straight.

"Do you wish to duel again?"

"No, that's enough for today. You are dismissed." I said, swishing my hand and the ganger dematerialized, leaving only bubbles to float to the surface.

I swim back up to the surface, only for the sky to grow dark, almost midnight I presumed. The moon standing high in the sky and the stars twinkling. The water smooth as glass, except for the ripples I made in it coming out of the water.

I head back up to the temple and up the stairs leading to the house connected to it. I slowly open the door, trying not to wake Steven up, he probably is sound asleep looking at how dark it is outside. I look at the clock on the microwave. 3:46. Great, another five hours until he wakes up. I started towards the temple door when I see the warp pad light up and activate. Garnet steps off the pad and turns towards me. I put a finger to my lips and gesture towards Steven, who is sound asleep in his bed. She nodded and turned back towards her room.

"Do you see any other corrupted gems that I can take care of?" I whisper.

She stood still for a moment. I bet she was using her future vision to look for one.

"Yes, in the sea spire, one has got in." she finally said after about a minute of awkward silence.

I fist pumped. Water is my best friend, and I was going on a mission to get a gem in it.

"Alright. Thanks." I say as Garnet shrugs and heads to her room.

I head over to the warp pad to stand on it. It is not hard to use the warp pad once you get to practice. You just have to concentrate where you want to go and it takes you there. I never really think of all the mechanics used in the warp pad, I'm just glad it exists so I don't have to walk a thousand miles to the gem that causes trouble to these sorts of things. That would not be fun, and I like fun. Fun is fun.

I was in the middle of the journey through the warp stream and I realized something. All the crystal gems all wear stars on their clothing, and look at me. I wear diagonal stripes. My front top glowed and the stipes was soon replaced by a black star on my belt right above my skirt.

Nice.

That's better. Now we all have stars on our outfits. The column of light dissipated around me as I reached my destination. Now it was time to kick some butt!


End file.
